Blu and I
by bluecatcinema
Summary: True, Or should I say "Blu", love in the jungle.
1. Blu With Envy

**Blu and I**

**Chapter One: Blu With Envy**

The sun was setting over the jungles of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. It was a sight enjoyed by many, but not as much as a certain blue macaw couple, currently perched on a branch in one of the jungle's highest trees.

"This is the life." Sighed Blu, one wing wrapped around Jewel, his beloved.

"It sure is." Agreed Jewel, turning to face Blu, her face alight in the glow of the sunset.

"You're so beautiful." Smiled Blu. "Like an angel."

"Oh, Blu." Blushed Jewel. "You're embarassing me... Do go on."

"My angel." Whispered Blu, leaning in for a kiss. Jewel leaned in too, but before the deed was done, they were interrupted by a visitor.

"Jay!" Called out a deep voice, as the newcomer landed on the branch. He was a handsome scarlet macaw. "How are you?"

"I'm sorry, do I know..." Started Jewel, before recognition fell over her. "Ricardo, is that you?"

_'Ricardo?"_ Blu thought to himself, distastefully noting the joyful tone of Jewel's voice.

"Indeed, it is!" Declared the red macaw, in a heavily accented voice. "How have you been?"

"I've been great!" Smiled Jewel, turning to Blu. "Blu, this is Ricardo, an old friend of mine."

"Really?" Blu asked coldly.

"Yeah, we knew each other back when we were chicks." Said Jewel. "Ricardo, this my mate, Blu."

"Ola, senor!" Ricardo beamed, his foot shaking Blu's vigorously. "So you are the lucky bird Jay has chosen to give her heart to? Congratulations!"

"Yeah, thanks." Mumbled Blu, wrenching his foot out of Ricardo's grasp.

"Where have you been?" Jewel asked."I haven't seen you in ages."

"I decided to do a little long-distance flying." Said Ricardo. "You know, see what's out there. It's good to be back though!" He picked up Jewel in his wings and spun her around. "I missed you, Jay!"

"I missed you too, Ric!" Jewel giggled, wrapping her wings around Ricardo in a hug.

If macaws could change color, Blu would have turned bright green at that very moment.

After putting Jewel down, Ricardo yawned. "All that flying has made me tired. I'd better find a place to crash, before I _literally_ crash!"

"Drop by tomorrow." Jewel offered. "Then we can all catch up together. Won't that be great, Blu?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Blu unenthusiastically. "Great."

As night came about, and the two blue macaws settled in to sleep, Blu found himself kept awake by unnerving thoughts concerning Jewel and Ricardo.

"Ola, senor Blu." He mimicked quietly,so as not to wake Jewel. "I'll give him an _ola_ lot of pain if he even tries anything with my Jewel!" He then looked over at his sleeping love, and felt a surge of assurance. "What am I worried about? Jewel wouldn't do that to me, not after everything we've been through... would she?"

The next morning, Blu decided to surprise Jewel with a romantic gift, just to make sure. He flew off to pick a few guavas (Her favorite fruit) and picked her favorite orchid. Making his way back to their tree, Blu felt quite sure of himself. Then he saw a sight that made his blood run cold: Ricardo, presenting Jewel with an even prettier orchid. As Blu watched, he saw Ricardo pull Jewel into a dance. His jaw dropped in shock, causing the guavas to fall from his beak. He then flew off, not even bothering to look back.

Some time later, Blu perched himself on a tree branch in the darkest part of the jungle. Totally despondant, he looked at the orchid he was holding in his talon, before crushing it in anger. _'Now what do I do?"_ He thought. _'Without Jewel, I have nothing. No reason to stay here. May as well leave.'_

Just as he was about to spread his wings, Bu heard Jewel calling his name.

"Blu!" She said, landing beside him. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Please." Snorted Blu. "Don't pretend you care."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jewel, mystified.

"Don't bother trying to act all innocent." Blu spat. "I saw you dancing with Mr. big, handsome, fancy-accented Ricardo!"

"Wait." Said Jewel. "You think him and me were..."

"Yeah." nodded Blu.

Jewel burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up." Said Blu. "You already broke my heart, you might as well get a good laugh out of it, too."

Jewel immediately stopped laughing. "I'm not interested in Ricardo." She declared. "We've known each other since we were chicks. He's more like a brother to me then anything else."

"Yeah, right." Snorted Blu. "Then explain the flower and the dancing."

"Simple." Smiled Jewel. I was teaching Ricardo how to dance (He happens to be pretty bad at it,you know) and be romantic, so he could impress this girl he's got his eye on."

"A likely story." Seethed Blu.

Losing her patience, Jewel grabbed Blu with her wings and pulled him towards her.

"Listen up, mister." She seethed, looking Blu fiercely in the eye. "It's _you_ I love. You want me to prove it? Fine, I'll prove it."

And with that, Jewel gave Blu a long, passionate kiss.

"Believe me now?" Asked Jewel, after their beaks finally parted.

"Yeah." Blu muttered dreamily. "I do." Holding up the mangled orchid, he mumbled "I got this for you, but it got a little damaged during handling..."

Without even thinking, Jewel took the orchid and set it between her head feathers. "It's perfect." She smiled, causing Blu to smile right back.

"Sorry I got the wrong idea about you and Ricardo." Blu said sheepishly.

"Apology accepted... Jealous-feathers." Jewel teased.

"Thanks... "Jay"." Blu teased back.

"To be honest, I prefer "Angel"." Jewel admitted, sharing an adoring look with her beau.

"Jay! Senor Blu!" Came Ricardo's voice from above. As he descended onto the branch, he was joined by a beautiful female scarlet macaw.

"Ricardo, is this...?" Jewel asked.

"Si." Declared Ricardo, waving a wing in his companion's direction. "This is the lovely Rosa. Rosa, this my friend Jewel, and her mate, Blu."

"Good to meet you both." Smiled Rosa.

"Likewise." Nodded Jewel.

"In more ways then one." Blu smiled, sharing a knowing look with Jewel.

Leaning in Ricardo's direction, Jewel asked "So, I take it my lessons in romance worked?"

"Like a charm." Chuckled Ricardo. "Thanks, Jay."

"It's Blu you should be thanking." Jewel admitted. "A lot of that came from romantic stuff he's done for me."

"Then thank you, senor Blu." Ricardo nodded.

"No problem." Said Blu. "Listen, I know I wasn't too friendly towards you yesterday, so what do you say we just start over?"

"As you wish." Smiled Ricardo, seizing Blu's foot and giving it another vigorous shake.

"Come on, guys." Smiled Jewel. "Let's all get down to the samba club and dance our tail feathers off!"

"Sounds good to me." Chuckled Rosa.

"Yeah." Smiled Blu. "Me and Jewel can show you two how it's done."

"Lead the way, amigo." Offered Ricardo.

The two couples flew off in the direction of the city, ready to dance until they dropped. As he flew alongside Jewel, Blu gazed upon her and sighed contentedly, wondering how he could have ever thought his angel would betray him, and vowing never to jump to such distrustful conclusions again.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox. Ricardo and Rosa, however, are my own creations.)_


	2. Babysitting Blus

**Blu and I**

**Chapter Two: Babysitting Blus**

_"Cumprimento, o meu nome é Blu..."_

_"Cumprimento, o meu nome é Blu..."_

_"É um Prazer ao vosso encontro..."_

_"É um Prazer ao vosso encontro..."_

Jewel was teaching Blu some Portuguese. Most of the birds in the jungle were bilingual, but Blu didn't want to run the risk of being caught out and looking like a fool in front of strangers.

"Could you repeat that last one again?" Blu asked.

"Why, are you having trouble with it?" Responded Jewel.

"No, I just like the way you roll your 'r's." Smiled Blu, leaning in close. "Rrrrrrrr."

Jewel chuckled. Blu could be such a goofball sometimes. In truth, that was part of why she loved him so much; He wasn't afraid to be himself. Even after all the changes he had experienced in his life, he was basically the same bird he was when she first met him.

"I'll give you 'Rrrrrrrr'." Jewel smiled, nuzzling her head against his.

"How do you say "You're the most beautiful bird I've ever seen in my life"? Asked Blu, returning the nuzzle.

_"Você a mais bela ave eu tenho sempre visto na minha vida."_ Trilled Jewel.

"Right back atchya, honey." Blu smirked. In one fluid motion, he wrapped his wings around his love, dipped her low, and kissed her deeply.

"Ahem!" Came the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The two broke apart, looking up to see their toco toucan friend, Rafael, flapping above them.

"Hello, lovebirds!" He called. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Yes." Chorused Blu and Jewel.

"Sorry, _mi amigos_". Rafael smiled apologetically. I came because I have a favor to ask of you."

"What kind of favor?" Asked Blu.

"Today, I am treating my darling Eva to a day of dancing and partying, just like old times." Explained Rafael. "And, well... I need you to babysit my kids."

"What?" Screeched Blu.

"Us, babysit those terrors?" Trembled Jewel.

The first time Blu and Jewel encountered Rafael's offspring, it had not been pleasant. They had been lured in by their cute little faces, then set upon by them _en masse_.

"Why us?" Blu inquired.

"Well, I asked a lot of other birds, but they didn't seem so keen on the idea." Shrugged Rafael.

"I wonder why." Jewel quipped dryly.

"Please, my friends!" Begged Rafael, wings pressed together. "You are my last hope!"

Blu and Jewel looked at each other for a moment. If it hadn't been for Rafael, they might never have been able to get the poachers' chain off their feet. They at least owed him that much.

"We'll do it." Sighed Blu.

"Really?" Smiled Rafael.

"Really." Jewel said resolutely.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Cheered Rafael, hugging them both before taking flight. "Come by the tree in an hour's time!"

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Jewel asked.

"Cheer up." Blu smiled half-heartedly. "It won't be that bad. I hope..."

An hour later, the two blue macaws approached the tree where the toucan family had made their home grimly, resolvedly, as if they were on death row.

"Blu! Jewel!" Called Eva as they landed. "Rafie and I cannot thank you enough for doing this!"

"No problem." Said Blu, faking a cheery smile.

"Our pleasure." Said Jewel through a gritted beak.

"Now you kids be good for your uncle Blu and auntie Jewel." Eva told her eighteen children.

"Yes, mommy." The young Toucans sang, angelic looks on their faces.

"Come on, my juicy little mango." Rafael gazed lovingly at his mate. "The samba club awaits."

"Lead the way, my pudgy papaya." Simpered Eva.

The two toucans took off, leaving Blu and Jewel alone with children.

"So..." Blu said nervously. "What would you kids like to do today?"

The eldest child, Carlos, pointed a single wing feather at the blue babysitters. "Attack!" He bellowed. As one, the toucan kids swarmed the macaws, jumping up and down on them, pulling out their feathers, and performing other equally painful acts.

"Remind me again why we agreed to this?" Moaned Jewel.

"Because we're good friends." Winced Blu.

"Might want to cut down on that in future." Groaned Jewel.

Eventually, the kids tired of pummeling the two, and started playing amongst themselves, giving Blu and Jewel time to recuperate. Blu had just finished checking himself for breaks, when he felt a tug on his abdominal feathers. Looking down, he saw Jorge, one of the younger kids.

"Unkie Blu?" Jorge asked plaintively.

"Aw, did you hear that?" Smiled Blu. "'Unkie Blu'. What is it, sport?"

"I'm hungry." Said Jorge. "Can you get me some fruit?"

"Sure thing, champ." Blu said warmly. "What can I get you?"

"A papaya, please" Said Jorge, pointing to a tree branch far too high for his little wings to fly to.

"You got it." Nodded Blu, flying up and collecting one. "There you go."

"That's too big." Jorge shook his head. "Can you get a smaller one?"

"Okay," Said Blu, flying up and getting another one.

"That one's got a bruise on it." Grimaced Jorge.

As Blu flew to get another papaya, Jewel was trying to break up a fight between Sophia and Manuela.

"She started it!" Spat Sophia, "She said my feathers looked ugly!"

"No, she did!" Huffed Manuela. "She said my beak was too big!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to finish it!" Snarled Jewel, seperating them. "Now, why don't we all try doing something together. Anybody here like dancing?"

"Yeah, I like dancing!" Cheered Sophia.

"It's okay, I guess." Shrugged Manuela.

"Then I'll teach you some moves." Smiled Jewel.

Meanwhile, Blu had finally found a papaya that was to Jorge's liking, and turned his attention to the others.

"Okay, who wants to play a game?" He asked, scrathing lines into the dirt. "Any of you ever play Tic-Tac-Toe?"

"Tac-Tac-what?" Asked Carlos.

"It's a game." Explained Blu. "One player tries to make three circles in a row, and the other uses Xes to block him. Who wants to try it?"

"I do! I do!" Peeped Marco.

"And me!" Cheered Juan.

"Okay then." Smiled Blu. "Marco versus Juan. Winner plays Carlos. Let's go!"

It seemed like Blu and Jewel were finally getting the hang of babysitting. Blu was keeping most of the kids occupied with Tic-Tac-Toe, while Jewel's impromptu dance lessons were entertaining the others.

As dusk came, the kids began dancing and playing Tic-Tac-Toe amongst themselves, all except for one; Ramiro, the youngest of Rafael and Eva's offspring, was looking like he was about to cry.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Jewel asked.

"I miss mommy and daddy." Sniffed Ramiro.

"They'll be back soon." Blu reassured him.

"But mommy always sings me her special song when it gets dark." Said Ramiro. "It helps me sleep."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your mom's special song." Said Jewel.

As Ramiro was on the verge of bursting into tears, Blu scooped him up in his wings.

"Hey now, it's okay." Whispered Blu, rocking the little toucan in his wings, humming "Rockabye Baby", the lullaby Linda oftened used to get him to sleep when he was a chick. "It's not your mom's song, but it always helped me to sleep."

Ramiro slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Jewel watched with admiration. It seemed like Blu was always surprising her with some hidden talent, and today was no exception.

The other children were starting to get tired themselves. As twilight fell, Rafael and Eva returned.

"How was your day?" Asked Jewel.

"Wonderful." Smiled Rafael.

"Just like old times." Giggled Eva, leaning against Rafael.

"Here." Said Blu, gently handing the sleeping Ramiro to Eva. "I think this belongs to you."

"They weren't too much trouble, were they?" Asked Eva.

"Not as much as we thought they'd be." Smiled Jewel.

Rafael rounded us his offspring and led them to their tree nest.

"Thanks again, lovebirds." He called to Blu and Jewel.

"Anytime." Nodded Blu, before getting an annoyed nudge from Jewel. "Well, maybe not 'anytime'..."

Returning to their tree home, Blu and Jewel congratulated each other on a job well done.

"I think we did pretty good back there." Chirped Blu.

"I'll say, 'unkie Blu'." Smiled Jewel. "You looked so sweet with little Ramiro. You know what I think?"

"What?" Asked Blu.

"I think you're gonna make a really great daddy one of these days." Said Jewel warmly.

"Really?" Blu asked happily, before his smile faltered. "But... Not just now, right?"

"No." Sighed Jewel, her body arching in exhaustion. "Not right now."

"Maybe after we're a little more prepared." Nodded Blu.

"Yeah, maybe." Jewel yawned. "Goodnight. Or should I say '_Boa noite'._"

_"Boa noite... o meu amor." _Purred Blu.

"Not bad." Jewel nodded appreciatively. "You're really coming along."

"What can I say?" Shrugged Blu. "I've got a great teacher."

The two lovebirds shared a quick kiss, before both falling into a deep, well deserved, sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Productions and 20th Century Fox.)_


	3. Bully For Blu

**Blu and I**

**Chapter Three: Bully For Blu**

Blu expertly soared through the jungles of Rio like an azure missile. To the casual observer, it would appear that he, like all birds, had been flying for most of his life. In truth, Blu had only recently started to fly. Before, the thought of flying terrified him, but now, it was the most exhilarating thing in the world. He felt so free, swerving and diving through the trees, like he didn't have a care in the world. Landing on a tree branch, Blu took a moment to breathe in the scent of his home, and feel the tropic wind on his face.

_'What a perfect day.'_ Blu thought to himself. _'Absolutely nothing could ruin a day like this.'_

"Well, well, well." Came an all-too-familar voice from behind him. "Look who it is."

_'No, it can't be!'_ Blu thought panickedly. _'Not them! Not here!'_

Gingerly, Blu slowly turned around, coming beak to beak with Chloe and Alice, the two canadian geese who routinely mocked and tormented him back in Moose Lake, Minnesota.

"Hey, _nerd bird_." Sneered Chloe. "Long time, no see."

"W-what are you doing here?" Blu stuttered.

"Funny story." Said Alice. "We were migrating south, and flew right into a hurricane. Wound up washing up on the beach, not far from here. What about you?"

"I-it's a long story." Blu gulped. "I don't wanna bore you with the details."

"But it's been so long since we've seen each other." Smarmed Alice. "We really should catch up."

The two geese closed in on Blu.

"I've been waitin' a long time for this." Chloe sniggered darkly. "The nerd bird, all alone, without his human _mommy_ to protect him."

Blu shuddered, utterly terrified. Before, he had often just shrugged off the geese's mockery, even making a few verbal comebacks. But that was when there was a sheet of glass seperating him from them. Now, he had no such luxury. The two geese were bigger and stronger then he was. They could easily deal out a large helping of pain, and he would be hard-pressed to stop them.

"Blu!" Called Jewel's voice from above, prompting the geese to turn their attention skyward. Noticing the two strange birds as she landed, she asked "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, we're old buddies of his from Minnesota." Lied Chloe.

"Yeah." Nodded Alice, giving Blu a piercing look. "Us and Blu-boy here go way back. Right, Bluey?"

"Yeah, right." Wheezed Blu.

"Are you okay, Blu?" Asked Jewel.

"He's just overcome with emotion." Chuckled Chloe, cutting off Blu's reply.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Smiled Jewel. "I'm Jewel, Blu's mate."

"Really?" Smiled Alice, casting Blu a cruel sideways glance. "Blu-boy's got himself a girlfriend. How sweet."

"You know, I think we might just stick around here for a while." Said Chloe. "Get the lay of the land, as they say."

"Yeah." Agreed Alice. "Maybe catch up with our old buddy sometime."

The two geese took off.

"See ya soon, Blu-boy!" Called Chloe, as they flew into the jungle. "Real soon!"

"Well, they seemed pretty nice." Smiled Jewel. "Some luck you've got got, running into two old friends way out here."

"Yeah." Mumbled Blu. "Some luck."

Blu spent the next couple of days living in abject terror. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, and hardly ever left the tree he and Jewel roosted in without her. While he hadn't mentioned anything to his mate, she knew something was wrong. On the third morning, she decided to ask what was troubling him.

"You've been acting weird for the last couple of days, Blu." She said kindly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Repeated Blu, acting like he didn't know what she was talking about. "No, nothing's wrong. What could be wrong? Everything's fine!"

"Blu, I know something's up with you." Said Jewel. "You can tell me."

"No." Said Blu dejectedly. "You'll think I'm a wimp."

"Why would I think that?" Asked Jewel.

"Because... Because..." Mumbled Blu uncertainly, before deciding to just come out with the truth. "Because I'm terrified of those two geese!"

"Your friends?" Asked Jewel.

"Friends? Ha!" Snorted Blu. "Back in Minnesota, they'd throw snowballs at me, make fun of me for being a 'pet', and generally make my life a misery whenever they could!"

"That's why you've been acting so weird these last few days?" Jewel inquired. "Because you were afraid they might get you?"

"Yeah." Blu admitted sadly. "You probably think I'm the biggest wimp ever."

"I don't think you're a wimp." Jewel assured Blu, putting one wing around. "But I do think you need to stand to those two."

"Me?" Gulped Blu. "Stand up to them?"

"You have to." Said Jewel firmly. "Otherwise, they'll just walk all over you."

"I guess you're right..." Sighed Blu.

"I know you can do it." Said Jewel. "You're not the same bird you were back then. You're stronger, more confident. If you could stand up to Nigel, you can definitely stand up to a couple of duck-footed doofuses."

"Yeah!" Grinned Blu, gaining strength from his love's words. "Those two are nothing compared to how bad Nigel was! I _can_ do this!"

"And I'll be right there with you." Smiled Jewel. "For emotional support... and if either of them tries anything, I'll claw their eyes out!"

Blu, bolstered by his mate's support, felt confident, sure of himself. '_I wish those two geese goofs were here right now!'_ He thought to himself. _'I'd show 'em what this "nerd bird" can do!'_

His wish was partially granted as Alice came swooping towards the tree, a panicked look on her face.

"Listen, Blu-boy..." Alice started.

Looking at Jewel, who gave him a nod of support, Blu flew right up to Alice's face.

"No, _you_ listen!" He barked. "I have had with you two always making fun of me! Enough is enough! I won't stand for it anymore! You two are going to leave me alone, or you are going to be sorry, you hear me?"

Blu spoke with such confidence, such fire, that Alice actually flew back a short distance.

L-look, I didn't come here to make fun." Alice quivered, slightly intimidated by Blu's outburst. "I came here to get your help."

"My help?" Sniggered Blu. "Oh, that's rich!"

"I'm serious!" Said Alice. "Chloe is stuck in some kinda cage! I tried to get help from some other birds, but they were all speaking spanish or something, so they didn't understand me!"

"A cage?" Asked Jewel, joining them in the air. "How'd that happen?"

"Well, we eating some green fruit offa this tree, right?" Explained Alice. "Chloe went for another, but she slipped, and it fell off its branch and knocked her to the ground, and then this cage sprung up around her! You've gotta help, please!"

"Give me one good reason." Huffed Blu.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Jewel stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, there is that..." Sighed Blu, bowing to her logic. "Okay, where is she?"

"Follow me!" Nodded Alice, leading them to the spot where Chloe was trapped. The cage she had fallen into was old, having been mislaid and forgotten about by poachers many years ago. It was also quite small, leaving Chloe uncomfortably cramped. Her elation at seeing Alice return was dimmed by who she had brought with her.

"You brought the nerd bird?" Chloe asked disbelievingly. "What's he gonna do, geek this thing open?"

"Hey!" Bellowed Blu. "Do you want to get out of this cage, or what?"

"Yeah..." Said Chloe, surprised by Blu's outburst.

"Then shut up and let me think." Blu declared, hopping on top of the cage. After a few moments of careful scrutiny, he leaned forward and tugged at a small length of metal with his beak, causing the cage to spring open.

"How did you...?" Gaped Alice, beak hanging open.

"Just a standard flip-latch lock." Shrugged Blu indifferently. "No problem."

After working the cinks out of her cramped wings, Chloe turned to Blu.

"Uh... thanks." She said awkwardly. "But why'd you help me anyway?"

"Because it was the right thing to do." Said Blu, sharing a nod with Jewel.

"Oh, right." Nodded Chloe. "Thanks anyway, nerd bi-I mean, Blu."

"I think an apology might be in order here." Prompted Jewel.

The two geese from Canada looked at each other, then at Jewel's determined face, before chorusing "We're sorry." to Blu.

"Maybe we had you pegged wrong." Admitted Chloe.

"Guess you're not so bad... for a pet." Said Alice.

"Apology accepted." Blu nodded.

"Know something, Blu-boy?" Said Chloe. "You've come a long way."

"Sure have." Smiled Blu, as Jewel wrapped a wing around him.

"You know what they say: A good guest never outstays their welcome." Said Chloe. "Time we moved on, saw what else is out there."

"Who knows?" Smiled Alice. "Maybe we'll even come by these parts again someday... If that's okay with you?" She asked Blu nervously.

"Fine by me." Blu chuckled.

As Blu and Jewel watched the two fly off, Blu was feeling incredibly proud of himself.

"I really did it, didn't I?" He asked Jewel. "I stood up for myself, and conquered my fears!"

"You were great." Smiled Jewel, moving in close. "So commanding, so... forceful. We Brazillian ladies love a guy with confidence, you know..."

"Oh, really?" Smiled Blu, before adopting a commanding look. "Come on, you: Home."

"Anything you say, tough guy." Jewel grinned.

The two birds then took off, flying through the jungle like a pair of azure missiles.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	4. Something Borrowed, Something Blu

**Blu And I**

**Chapter Four: ...Something Borrowed, Something Blu**

In the midst of Rio de Janeiro, hidden underneath a tarp in the marketplace, was a samba club frequented by many of the local birds, including Blu and Jewel. For the two blue macaws however, it wasn't just the music that gave it a special place in their hearts, but the fact that their first time there had heralded a drastic change in their relationship. Before they came to the club, Jewel had considered Blu to be a whiny "pet" bird who was seriously dragging her down, and not just because they were chained together. But when the music started, and Blu began dancing (Unconsciously at first, but soon gaining control), Jewel was impressed by what she saw. It seemed the "pet" had an inner passion that had just been waiting to come out. Before long, Jewel and Blu started dancing together, and something just "clicked" between them. They moved in perfect sync, their steps perfectly complimenting each other. With a little help from Blu, Jewel launched herself into the air, singing with more joy then she had felt in quite some time. As she landed, she and Blu gazed at each other, each seeing the other in a whole new light. They would have kissed right there and then, if Mauro and his marmoset minions hadn't interrupted.

As Blu and Jewel entered the club, they were greeted by their friends, Nico the canary and Pedro the red-crested cardinal.

"Yo, lovebirds!" called Nico.

"Hey there, Bluwel!" Pedro waved.

"I'm sorry, did you just call us 'Bluwel'?" Blu asked, dumbstrck.

"Yeah, 'Blu' and 'Jewel' put together." Explained Pedro. "Cool, no?"

"Cool, no." Said Jewel, being brutally honest. "Please don't call us that again."

"Some birds just don't got no taste." Sighed Nico, shaking his head, before turning to the crowd. "Hey guys, look who's here!"

The crowd cheered. Blu and Jewel's perfectly synchronised dancing had made them something of a favorite among the club's patrons, who had never seen two birds dance together so well. Jewel made a quick bow, while Blu humbly raised one wing in greeting.

"Let's get this party started!" Declared Nico.

"You know it, N-bird!" Cheered Pedro.

The two started one of their favorite songs, _Hot Wing_s. As the music filled the club, Blu offered his wing to his partner.

"Shall we?" He smiled.

"We shall." Jewel smiled back, placing her wing in his.

The two lovers started dancing, moving so fluidly, so symmetrically, that it seemed like they were one bird instead of two. As the music reached a crescendo, Blu once again launched Jewel into the air.

_"Layalayalayalaya..."_ She sang, as Blu flapped up to join her.

_"Layalayalayalayalayalaya..."_ They sang together, slowly descending to Earth.

Once they landed, Blu took Jewel's wing, spun her lightly, then dipped her, before leaning in for a kiss. The crowd responded with a cascade of cheers and whoops. As the lovebirds broke apart, Jewel was approached by a couple of familiar faces.

"Hey Jay, whattaya say?" Exclaimed a cardinal.

"Ruby!" Smiled Jewel. "Long time, no see!"

"Don't forget about me, girl!" Beamed a military macaw.

"Verde!" Said Jewel, hugging her. "It's great to see you too!"

"Been a while since we last saw you, Jay." Smiled Ruby, taking note of Blu. "And I think I can see why!"

"Oh, of course." Chuckled Jewel. "Blu, this is Ruby and Verde, two of my oldest friends. Ruby, Verde, this is my mate, Blu."

"Ooh girl, you know how to pick 'em." Smiled Verde, looking Blu up and down. "He's a cute one, alright!"

"Thank you." Said Blu, blushing slightly. "And if I may say so, you're an excellent example of _Ara militaris_."

"Cute, _and_ sounds like he swallowed an encyclopedia." Ruby nudged Jewel. "Isn't he just the whole package?"

"What can I say?" Jewel shrugged, before putting a wing around Blu. "I like a little nerd in my bird."

"Yeah, lucky for me, huh?" Smiled Blu.

"Hey Jay, can I ask a favor?" Inquired Verde.

"Sure." Nodded Jewel.

"Well, me and Ruby are decorating my nest, you see, and we could really use your eye for color." Explained Verde.

"You don't mind if we borrow your girl for a little while, do you?" Ruby asked Blu.

"Of course not." Nodded Blu. "As long as it's only a little while."

"I'll be right back." Smiled Jewel, hugging Blu. "Meet you on top of that telephone pole over there."

"Hurry back." Smiled Blu, giving his love a quick kiss before they parted.

"Awwww!" Cooed Verde, as the three females took off. "Why can't I find a guy like that?"

"You are one lucky girl, Jay." Said Ruby.

"I know." Jewel beamed proudly.

As Blu waited for Jewel atop the telephone poll, he took in the view. Dusk was coming, and Rio was being bathed in orange light, making it look like a work of art. All too soon, Jewel returned, joining Blu atop the pole.

"Hey." She said simply. "I'm back."

"Oh Jewel, I missed you... soooo much." cooed Blu.

"I was only gone ten minutes." Jewel chuckled.

"Ten of the loneliest minutes of my life." Sighed Blu, hugging her tightly. "Promise me you'll never leave your love hawk again."

"You got it, 'love hawk'." Smiled Jewel, returning the hug.

As they surveyed the sights below them, Jewel spotted something unusual.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked, pointing to a group of flower-strewn wooden arches, under which were seated several humans in fancy clothes.

"Well, it looks to me like a wedding." Said Blu.

"A what-ing?" Asked Jewel, mystified.

"It's this thing humans do." Explained Blu. "When two humans really love each other, they have a big ceremony, where they declare their love, and promise to be together for the rest of their lives."

"That's... that's actually kind of sweet." Said Jewel admiringly.

"Wanna take a closer look?" Asked Blu.

"Why not?" Shrugged Jewel.

The two birds flew down, coming to a rest on one of the arches. A good number of people were in attendance, as well as one canine; Luiz, pet of the local workshop owner, was sitting by his master, wearing a miniature bow tie. Blu and Jewel gave him a quick wave, which he returned, spraying saliva everywhere as he rapidly nodded his head. The bride came down the aisle, a bride whom Blu recognised.

"Hey, that's Linda!" Gasped Blu.

"And I think she's marrying Tulio!" Said Jewel, pointing out the ornithologist at the alter.

Indeed, it was Linda and Tulio who were getting married. Though they'd only known each other a short time, the two were clearly made for each other. Linda, who had never had much time for a romantic life due to her friendship with Blu (Even overshadowing her prom date by bringing Blu along with her), had found something of an equal in Tulio: Someone who loved birds as much as she did. Their quest to recover Blu and Jewel from the smugglers had brought them together, and it wasn't long afterwards that they had confessed their feelings towards each other.

As Linda approached the altar, she smiled nervously, for it was a big step she was about to take. As her eyes darted left and right, she spotted Blu and Jewel watching the ceremony, and beamed with joy, at the same time becoming a little less nervous. As she stood next to Tulio, she jerked her head towards the arches. Spotting the blue macaws, Tulio nodded in understanding. Next to him, the best man/ringbearer Fernando smiled. Fernando had been a great help to Linda and Tulio in finding Blu and Jewel, becoming close to the two adults in the process. So close, in fact, that Linda and Tulio planned to adopt him once they were married, making them one big happy family.

As the ceremony proceeded, Jewel watched with rapt attention, greatly fascinated by the human's tradition.

After Linda and Tulio kissed, sealing their union, Linda threw the bouquet into the crowd, where it slipt out of one woman's grip and ended up caught by Luiz, to everyone's general amusement. Shortly afterward, the reception began, and a very familiar tune was played by the hired band: Lionel Richie's _Say You, Say Me_.

"Hey, I know this song." Said Jewel. "It was playing the night we met."

"Yeah, it was." Smiled Blu, offering his wing. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." Jewel smiled back, once again taking her wing in Blu's own.

As the two lovebirds slow danced, they sang along with the music.

_"Say you..."_ Crooned Blu.

_"Say me..."_ Sang Jewel.

_"Say it together..."_ Chimed Blu.

_"Naturally..."_ They sang together.

"Sing it, beautiful." Whispered Blu.

As they held each other tightly, Blu and Jewel realised that they were being watched, by none other then Linda and Tulio. The two birds flew down to greet the newly-weds.

"Hi, Blu." Smiled Linda, stroking his chin. "I should have known you wouldn't miss my wedding."

"How are you, Jewel?" Asked Tulio, stroking her head feathers. "You two taking care of each other?"

"Linda! Tulio!" Called Fernando. "The car's here!"

The car in question was there to take the newly-weds to the honeymoon suite of the local hotel.

"Ooh, we've gotta go!" Said Tulio.

"See you around, Blu." Smiled Linda, as she and Tulio headed for their ride. Blu and Jewel watched them, before making their own departure.

Back at their tree, Blu and Jewel were getting ready to settle in for the night.

"It was great seeing Linda again." Smiled Blu.

"Guess so." Jewel mumbled unenthusiastically.

"She looked so happy." Said Blu. "Even happier then when she won the eighth grade spelling bee!"

"Blu." Said Jewel, bringing up a nagging thought. "Do you ever... miss your old life? With Linda?"

"Sometimes." Admitted Blu. "I mean, Linda was like a mother and a best friend, all rolled into one. And there are times when I miss the old bookstore, with the central heating, and the books, and the hot chocolate with the perfect cocoa-to-marshmallow ratio..." He trailed off as he saw Jewel lower her head glumly. "But this is where I belong." He smiled, wrapping his wings around her. "Here, with you."

"Good answer." Smiled a relieved Jewel, returning the hug.

"If birds could get married, I'd marry you." Blu grinned lovingly.

"Well then, you may kiss the bride." Chuckled Jewel.

"With pleasure." Blu chuckled back.

Once again, the two lovebirds kissed deeply, their love stronger then ever.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.)_


	5. Blu's The Daddy

**Blu And I**

**Chapter Five: Blu's the Daddy**

Blu and Jewel soared through the jungles of Rio, engaged in a friendly race.

"Can't catch me, novice!" Jewel teased Blu, flying a few feet in front of him.

"Wanna bet?" Smiled Blu, flapping his wings harder and faster. With that extra speed, he managed to fly ahead of Jewel, landing on the branch of their tree home first. "Who's the novice now, huh?"

"Very funny." Pouted Jewel. "How do you know I didn't let you wi-oooh!" A sudden bout of pain caused her to wrap her wings around her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Asked Blu, his voice tinged with concern.

"Yeah." Groaned Jewel, straightening up. "Whatever it is was, it's passed. Probably just something I ate..."

"Yeah, probably." agreed Blu, relieved.

The next morning, while Blu was fetching some food, Jewel was washing herself at the stream.

"Good morning, Jewel." Said Eva, flying in to join her.

"Morning, Eva." Waved Jewel. "How are y-oohhh!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Eva.

"Nothing's wrong." Jewel grimaced. "Just a stomach ache."

"I don't think so." Said Eva sagely, moving in close to examine Jewel. Placing a wingtip on one side of the blue bird's stomach while leaning her head against the other, the keel-billed toucan reached a conclusion. "It's not a stomach ache." She declared. "You're pregnant."

"What? Me? Pregnant?" Gasped Jewel. "Are you sure?"

"Take it from someone who's had eighteen kids." Eva said drily. "I'm sure."

"Oh, wow." Jewel murmured, as the full enormity of the situation came to her. "I'm going to be a mother. Blu's going to a father. I've got to tell him. We're going to be parents! WHOOO!"

Stopping only to give Eva a hug, Jewel took off, making a bee (or rather, bird) line back to the tree. Blu, who had just came back with the food, was busy arranging it when Jewel dived at him at full speed, sending them both sprawling into the hollow at the tree's side.

"Blu!" Squealed Jewel, hugging him tightly. "Guess what?"

"What?" Croaked Blu, barely able to breathe.

"I'm pregnant!" Jewel cheered. "We're going to be parents!"

What little air was left in Blu's lungs jetted out of his beak.

"You? Me? Parents?" He wheezed, as Jewel finally released her hold on him.

"Isn't it great?" She chuckled.

"Yeah." Blu smiled sweetly. "It's really great. ...Huh, I feel a little light-headed..."

Blu tipped over and fainted, the combination of lack of oxygen and the amazing news bringing him down. As he regained consciousness, he saw Jewel standing over him, her face full of concern.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Blu gasped. "Just... a little overwhelmed. So, we're really going to be..."

"Parents, yes." Nodded Jewel. "That's what those stomach pains were about. Eva clued me in."

"I'm going to be a dad." Blu mumbled. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"The best dad ever." Smiled Jewel, kissing him.

"You'd better believe it." Said Blu. "I'll be with you all the way. I'll help you with everything. I'll be the ultimate modern dad!"

"First things first, 'modern dad'." Chuckled Jewel. "We need to build a nice little nest for our eggs."

"Our eggs..." Sighed Blu, his eyes briefly misting over. Snapping out of it, he declared "Okay, let's go!"

As they went out to collect the materials required to build a nest, Blu and Jewel also spread the news of their parenthood to their friends. Nico and Pedro were ecstatic at the idea of becoming "uncles", and Rafael was just as pleased.

"Parenthood is a very special thing." He declared, before shouting over to his children "Hey! You do not pull on your sister's wings like that!"

Once the nest had been built, Blu and Jewel waited eagerly for the moment of laying. One crisp, clear night, it happened, and the two parents-to-be proudly looked upon a trio of little blue-speckled eggs.

"We're halfway there." Smiled Blu.

"Yeah." Sighed Jewel, perching herself over them. "Just need to keep them warm."

"Let me help with that." Whispered Blu, wrapping his wings tightly around his mate.

"Thanks." Said Jewel appreciatively. "Every little bit helps."

Over the next few days, Blu hardly left the tree, not wanting to miss seeing his children hatch. However, the procurement of food sometimes rendered it necessary, but Blu was always sure to get back as soon as possible. One morning, Jewel was roused from her sleep by a movement beneath her: The eggs were starting to twitch.

"Blu, wake up!" She cried, shaking him.

"Whuzzat?" Blu said blearily.

"I think it's happening!" Jewel declared, shifting off the shaking eggs. "I think they're about to hatch!"

"Now? Really?" Gasped Blu, leaning in for a closer look.

As they watched, one of the eggs started to crack as a small beak broke it's way through. The other two eggs followed suit, each slowly breaking apart as the newborn chicks made their way into the world. Unable to make any sound other then franctic peeps, they crawled over to the side of the nest, searching sightlessly, instinctively, for their proud parents.

"Wow." Whispered Blu, scooping one of the chicks up in his wings. "Just... wow."

"You took the words right out of my mouth... daddy." Smiled Jewel, taking the other two chicks in her wings.

"Daddy." Smiled Blu proudly. "I'm a daddy. Hi, kids. I'm your daddy!"

Word of the hatching spread quickly, and practically every bird in the jungle came to see the little ones: Ricardo, Rosa, Ruby, Verde, and more.

"Where those mini-macaws at?" Called Nico, as he and Pedro entered the tree hollow where Blu and Jewel had made their nest.

"Uncle Pedro and uncle Nico are in the house!" Declared Pedro.

"The kids are right here." Smiled Jewel, showing the chicks snuggled together in the nest.

"Awww..." Crooned Pedro.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Sniffed Nico, before bursting into tears.

"That's it, let it all out." Soothed Pedro, putting a wing around his best friend.

Rafael and Eva were also charmed by the blue macaw chicks.

"Aren't they beautiful, Raffy?" Swooned Eva. "Makes me want to have another of our own!"

"They do?" Rafael cringed.

Over the next few weeks, Blu and Jewel saw to their chicks every need, chewing up fruit for them to eat, soothing them whenever they got distressed, and generally being excellent parents. With each passing day, the chicks grew bigger and stronger. As Blu returned from food collection one night, he found himself tackled by the chicks.

"DADDY!" They cheered, hugging him and jumping up and down on his chest.

"Hi, guys!" Blu half-chuckled, half-groaned. "Miss me?"

"Easy there, kids." Giggled Jewel. "You've only got the one daddy. Don't want to break him, do you?"

As the chicks got off their father, they went to work on the food he brought, devouring it ravenously, their little stomachs having just recently adapted to eating solid food.

"Dad, dad!" Mumbled Azul, the biggest and strongest chick, through a mouthful of starfruit. "Look how high I can jump!"

"Wow, sport!" Smiled Blu, watching his son hopping up and down. "That's high!"

"That's nothing." Scoffed Sapphire, the sole female chick. "Watch me spin!"

Sapphire spun herself around, wings open, but lost her balance, nearly colliding with her mother.

"Careful, honey." Said Jewel. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

Blu noticed that his other son, Cerulean, was being awfully quiet.

"You okay, pal?" Asked Blu.

"I'm fine, dad." Mumbled Cerulean.

"Cheer up, kiddo." Blu smiled. "Tomorrow's the big day, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Said Cerulean.

The time had come for the chicks to learn how to fly. While Cerulean didn't seem to be too excited about it, his siblings were.

"I can't wait to fly!" Said Sapphire. "I'm going to soar so beautifully through the sky..."

"I'm gonna fly faster then any other bird!" Declared Azul, who had inherited his mother's spirited nature along with her blue eyes. "Just you wait and see!"

Okay, flybirds." Smiled Jewel. "Time to sleep. Like daddy said, it's a big day tomorrow, and you'll need your rest."

Reluctantly, the chicks climbed into the nest, settling down to sleep. Azul and Sapphire slept soundly, but Cerulean's rest was fitful. The next morning, after eating, the family moved out to one of the tree's lower branches.

"Okay darlings, this it it." Said Jewel. "Time to fly!"

"Yeah!" Yelled Azul.

"Whoo!" Cheered Sapphire.

"Yay." Mumbled Cerulean.

"Something wrong, champ?" Blu asked. "You don't seem too excited."

"Well..." Cringed Cerulean.

"He's scared!" Jeered Azul, pointing at his brother. "Scaredy-bird! Scaredy-bird!"

"Azul, stop teasing your brother." Jewel said sternly.

"It's okay to be scared, son." Blu comforted his son.

"But I'm a bird." Sniffed Cerulean. "I shouldn't be scared of flying."

"Well, I used to be." Admitted Blu. "I was once terrified of flying."

"You were?" Gasped Cerulean. "How did you get over it?"

"I just had to feel the rythym of my heart. That, and I had a little help from your mother." Said Blu, giving Jewel a loving look.

"Yes, he did." Jewel smiled lovingly back. "Your dad can be a very quick study... given the right incentive."

"Come here, you!" Said Blu, giving Jewel a big kiss.

"Ewwww!" Cringed Azul.

"You guys are sick!" Gagged Sapphire.

"The point is, you can do this, son." Said Blu. "All you have to do is feel it. Feel everything that makes you happy, everyone you love. Feel it all in your heart, and you will fly."

"But what if can't?" Asked Cerulean.

"Then your father and I will catch you." Said Jewel.

"Me first!" Said Azul. Raising his wings, he shook his tail feathers from side to side, and lept off the branch, rising up seconds later. "Ha! Piece of cake!"

Sapphire went next. As she descended, she started flapping her wings, a little wobbly at first, but quickly got the hang of it.

"Okay Cerulean, your turn." Prompted Jewel.

"Do I have to?" Cerulean shivered.

Blu looked into his son's eyes. They were anxious, unsure, just as his used to be.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Blu assured him. "It's your choice."

Cerulean considered putting flying off until another day, but his father's kindness bolstered his confidence.

"I'll do it." Nodded Cerulean, his face set in determination.

"That's my big brave boy." Smiled Blu.

Cerulean stepped over to the edge of the edge, where he could see the ground, many feet below. Pausing to gulp, he jumped. As he fell, he screwed up his eyes and did what his dad told to do: He thought of all the things he loved. His home, passion fruit, his brother and sister, his mother, and, most especially, his father. His heart started beating louder and faster. Instinctively, he opened his wings, and they started flapping. Stopping his descent, he flew back up to the branch, where his family was waiting.

"Did you see that dad?" Cerulean called. "I did it!"

"That's my boy!" Declared Blu proudly, wrapping his wings around his son.

"Way to go, honey!" Cheered Jewel.

"That was great, Cee!" Said Sapphire.

"Eh, not bad." Azul grudgingly admitted.

"Well, now everyone in the family can fly, what do you say we all go for a nice family flight?" Offered Jewel.

"Yeah!" Said Sapphire.

"Alright!" Cheered Azul.

"You up for another flight, son?" Blu asked Cerulean.

"You bet!" Chuckled Cerulean.

"Then let's go!" Declared Jewel.

The family of blue macaws took to the air, soaring through the jungle in perfect formation. They spent most of the rest of the day in the air, the chicks revelling in their new-found abilities. That night, as the family snuggled together in their nest in the hollow of the tree, Blu took a moment to look at the wonderful mate and beautiful children he had acquired, and thought about how lucky he was.

"This is the life." He sighed contentedly, before drifting off to sleep.

**The End**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.)_


End file.
